


【勋白】小妖精（完结）

by Beilu94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, 勋白
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beilu94/pseuds/Beilu94
Summary: 吴世勋捡了一只不明物种的妖精回家，由此开始了一系列没羞没臊的日常故事。甜/奇幻/中短篇
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【勋白】小妖精（完结）

[一]

该怎么解释现在的状况呢？吴世勋躲在房间里，双手握着高中时候存留的棒球棍，手心的汗暴露了他的紧张，他咽了咽口水，小心地把手放在门把上。

外面带着奶气的声音又传进来：“勋勋呐，你躲到哪里去了？我又饿了！”  
漂亮的小男孩在房间里窜来窜去，一双可爱的狗狗眼来回巡视，最后将视线定格在卧房门口，跑过去踮着脚握着小拳头砸门，用他那冰淇淋一样甜腻的声音撒着娇：“你再不开门我就要闯进去啦？”

吴世勋后悔不迭地咬紧牙关，他就是被这欺骗人的可爱外表和声音所欺骗，一个毫无攻击力的、爱撒娇的小男孩当然会引起有良知的成年人的同情。  
当他万般无奈地拿着防卫武器打开门时，小孩正好整以暇地用甜蜜的微笑等着他，现在他已经有吴世勋胸口那么高了，看起来正是刚上初中的小少年的模样。

吴世勋差点又被这扑面而来的可爱所击倒——如果忽视他身后拖着的一条毛绒绒的尾巴、正愉快地翘起来摇来晃去这件事的话。

事情要从几天前说起了。

吴世勋这天下班的时候，天已经黑了，虽然是春天，晚上仍然有些凉，他拢了拢身上的夹克衫，去便利店随便买了点吃的准备当晚饭，出来的时候看到无人的街角路灯下蹲着一个小男孩。

当吴世勋注意到他时，小男孩也刚好抬起眼睛，好奇地看着他，一双漂亮的眼睛，眼尾微微下垂，带着无辜的味道，眼里映着的灯光相衬之下有种奇异感，既显得可怜又好像带着某种期待。

小男孩盯着他不放，吴世勋见他穿得单薄，白嫩的小脸上细看脏兮兮的，一个人可怜巴巴地缩成一团，像被遗弃的小狗狗，心软的一塌糊涂，上前蹲下来跟他平视着问他：“你怎么一个人在这里啊？”

小男孩开了口，声音软软糯糯：“我饿。”

吴世勋顺着他的视线，看到了手里装满吃的东西的袋子，从里面找出一个金枪鱼饭团递给他。

“你爸爸妈妈呢？”  
“他们把我丢在这里就走了。”  
光天化日遗弃小孩，他还这么小小一只，看起来也就三五岁的样子，也没来得及思考一个这么小的小孩怎么能逻辑这么清晰，吴世勋瞬间被正义感冲昏了头脑，“你记得家住哪里吗？”  
小孩摇摇头。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“伯贤儿。”  
“那我带你去找警察叔叔好不好？”吴世勋冲他伸出手，舌头仿佛变短了一样，刻意用跟小孩子讲话的语气哄着他。

伯贤盯着他绽开了一个大大的笑，眼睛弯成了月牙，伸出小手放在他大大的手掌上，“好啊。”

吴世勋脱下外套将他裹起来，拉起那只小手。昏黄的路灯从他们身后将影子投到脚下，伯贤儿踩着自己的影子，颇有些兴高采烈的意味。

虽然去报了案，那边也只是登记了情况让他等消息，吴世勋反正是一个人住，于是顺理成章地把小孩带回了家。

伯贤儿很爱吃甜食，这点和吴世勋很像，他家里囤了好多好多零食，大大方方地拿出来跟小朋友分享起来。而小朋友也丝毫不客气，吃的很尽兴。

把小孩子一个人放在家里多少有些不放心，但要上班也没有别的办法，吴世勋第二天起来，叮嘱了半天，把危险的东西都收起来，才出了门。等他下班回来的时候，他的零食存货已经被扫荡一空了。

吴世勋抬头看了看上面被打开的柜子，以及脚下堆了一堆的拆过的零食包装，最后看向正心虚地低头看着自己的脚、局促地晃来晃去的伯贤儿。

他深吸一口气：“这么高你是怎么够到的？”

伯贤儿耸了耸耳朵，好像有些赌气，眼里写着：我哪里矮了。又没法否认他还没有吴世勋腿长的事实，他气鼓鼓地说：“我爬上去够到的。”

吴世勋怀疑地看了看柜子下面，并没有什么能供他攀爬的地方，想不通就作罢了，揉了揉他的脑袋：“以后不要这样了，很危险知道吗。”

“……哦。”小孩耳朵抖了抖，乖乖答应道。

家里新买的零食总会在一天之内扫荡一空，吴世勋有些发愁，警局那边再不来电话他就要坐吃山空了。

“勋勋，我想吃蛋糕！”伯贤儿看到了电视上的蛋糕广告，大声地嚷嚷着。

“要叫哥。”吴世勋第无数次重复叮嘱，然而依然没什么用。

这不过才几天，他怎么看起来长高了些。小孩儿都长的这么快吗？吴世勋有点疑惑，伯贤儿已经抱紧了他的大腿，小脸贴在他腰间，水灵灵的眼睛充满期待地仰着头看着他。

这谁扛得住。吴世勋立马带着他出门去挑选蛋糕，在甜品店碰到了住在楼下的同事金俊勉，对方看了看他身旁跟着地小不点儿，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“吴世勋你看不出来啊，竟然儿子都这么大了？”

“不是儿子。”吴世勋淡定地接话。

金俊勉怀疑地多打量了几遍，一大一小两个坐在店里玻璃墙边，一人一个小蛋糕吃着，露出幸福的月牙眼。

……一模一样好吗？

然而当某天起来之后发现前不久还没他腿高的小孩已经窜到他胸口了，吴世勋终于察觉出不对劲。他翻出来家里的监控认真调着进度条，看到他不在家的时候，伯贤儿打着哈欠来到放零食的柜子下，眼巴巴地仰望着，然后伸出手来。

灵异的事情发生了，柜子就这么凭空打开，里面的零食一个一个有序的漂浮起来，在空中转了个圈，落在小孩的脚下。

吴世勋头皮发麻地接着看下去，小孩愉快地吃着东西，不由自主地露出了耳朵和尾巴，开心的摇来摇去。怪不得他的耳朵总是会可爱地耸动，他还以为那是每个人的身体都多少有点奇妙的地方，就像有些人的手指可以向后弯一样。

“被你发现了。”

小孩的声音响起来，吴世勋差点从座位上跳起来，表情严峻，额头冷汗直冒，“你到底是什么？”

“我是——妖精啊。”他理所当然地笑着说。

[二]

吴世勋被他的理直气壮给震住了，一时不知道该说什么。而对方还像平时一样伸了个懒腰，明明个子已经长到他的胸口，却依然像小不点儿时期一样，没骨头似的往他身上黏，环住他的腰赖在他胸口抱怨道：“什么时候吃午饭啊，我好饿喔。”

“唔……点外卖吗？”

他竟然就这么妥协了？吃完饭吴世勋越想越憋屈。但是妖精他会法术啊，他能打得过对方吗？想了半天无法鼓起勇气把他赶走。

回到房间，他打了个电话给自己的好友：“你见过真的妖精吗？”  
“你刚起？做什么梦呢。”对方的语气不以为然，揶揄道，“哪种妖精啊，你做春梦了？”  
吴世勋冷着脸挂掉电话。

他打开电脑，去搜了一下妖精的资料，仍然对当前的情况毫无帮助。各种稀奇古怪的民间传说倒是收获了不少，往好的方面讲的有报恩故事，往坏的方面讲的有吸人阳气甚至更可怕的事情。要是以前他只会对这些不着四六的故事嗤之以鼻，但现在却看得他背后发凉。

他赶紧把搜索栏的文字换成“对付妖精的方法”，戳进一个论坛，得到的结果也无非是各种稀奇古怪的民间方法，还搜到了上门服务的除妖师……

吴世勋盘着腿坐在床上，戳进了私聊窗口咨询。  
“在吗？我碰到一只妖精。”  
“什么品种？”  
呃，品种？吴世勋回忆了一下，尖尖的耳朵，翘得高高的摇来摇去的尾巴，他脑内窜出来一只毛绒绒的小狗狗欢快地摇着尾巴，他很快甩甩头把幻想丢到一边。  
“猜测是小动物，比较黏人。”  
“那应该不难解决。上门服务，先付定金，包管斩草除根。”  
斩草除根四个字让吴世勋吓了一跳，不至于吧。他赶紧关掉了聊天框，默默地平复了一下心情。

退而求其次，吴世勋翻箱倒柜地找出了高中时候参加校队留下的棒球棍——刚才似乎看到说某种木头能辟邪。大不了打晕了扔出去吧。

场景切换到现在。吴世勋手里拿着棒球棍，对上笑的甜蜜的小少年，原本打算挥舞起武器的手却像僵住了一般，下不去手。

少年的眉眼已经长开了，不像几天前还是软糯糯的小包子模样。

让可爱任其生长，它就变成了更为魅惑人心的力量。伯贤儿被他养的很好，唇红齿白的，无辜而灵动的下垂眼现在也不仅仅是带着幼齿感的那种可爱了，配上俏皮的小翘鼻子，天真和机灵两种感觉在他的脸上相得益彰。他的嘴巴也小巧，就算没有刻意撒娇也呈现一个小小的人字，唇边有一颗小小的痣，唇角微微勾起来，娇气地说：“勋勋要打我吗？”

分明就是刻意的娇气。吴世勋回过神来，将手中的棒球棍握紧了些，努力掩盖自己的恐惧和惊慌，“你到底为什么赖上我？怎样才能放过我？”

“我没有啊，”小少年无辜地眨眨眼睛，“明明是勋勋把我带回来的。你不要我了吗？”

怎么成他的错了？吴世勋镇定了一下，“那是我心软，别说是小孩了，流浪的猫猫狗狗我也会喂一下。”

“是啊，我们勋勋很善良。”伯贤儿笑了笑，他仰着头直视着他的眼睛，带着不符合年龄的认真，说：“所以收留一下我吧，我不会伤害你的。”

吴世勋略微放下了防卫的姿态，但依旧没有放弃：“为什么？你们妖精没有……呃，自己的地盘吗？”

“这个嘛……因为，”伯贤儿绞尽脑汁想了一会儿，为难地说，“其实我是个被排挤的小妖精，他们都欺负我，所以我就跑到城市里来了。”

吴世勋愣了愣，犹豫了一下，“你不是会法术吗，为什么还会被欺负？”

“被欺负当然是欺负人的那些坏妖精的错啦，”伯贤儿说，“他们使坏招，我当然打不过他们呀。”

“那你在这里不会有什么问题吗？”吴世勋很无奈，“这里是人类世界诶。你还是回去比较好。”

“可我喜欢跟勋勋在一起啊，”伯贤儿撅起嘴巴，双手捂上眼睛，“你要赶我走吗？呜呜呜呜——”  
“我没说——”吴世勋最怕小孩子哭了，赶忙解释。

“太好了！勋勋决定收留我了，mua！”伯贤儿开心的跳起来，挡住眼睛的手拿开，分明一滴泪都没见着。他窜上去亲一下吴世勋的脸颊，发出很大的“吧唧”声，留下一个口水印，就欢快地一蹦一跳地去找吃的了。

他什么时候这么说了！吴世勋措手不及地愣在原地，擦了擦脸上的口水，凉丝丝的，带着一股甜甜的草莓味……这小东西又偷吃冰箱里的草莓了，不是告诉过他不能直接从冰箱里拿出来就吃吗！

吴世勋，25，男，上班族，现在正跟一只小妖精同居，被迫承担起育儿（？）的重任。

洗完澡，吴世勋盘着腿坐在沙发上，边吹头发边看着手机，没一会儿伯贤儿也过来了，跟往常一样缩成一小团坐到他怀里，好奇地看他在看什么，但他现在比之前大了一号，这个姿势就有点勉强了，重还好说，毛绒绒的小脑袋挡住了他的视线。

吴世勋把他抱到边上，他就立刻扁了嘴一副可怜兮兮的样子。

“不洗澡不许往我这儿钻。”吴世勋这些天好歹琢磨出来一套免疫他撒娇功力的方法——不看他。

伯贤儿的脸立马垮下来了，小动物都讨厌水，但他灵机一动：“你帮我洗吧。”  
“你都多大了，自己的事情自己做。”  
“呜呜呜呜勋勋不疼我了——”

伯贤儿哭的很大声，声音吵的感觉等会儿邻居都要找过来了，天知道他怎么嗓门这么大的。吴世勋受不了地捂住耳朵，终于妥协：“就这一次。”

放好了水，伯贤儿就乖乖脱光了钻进浴池，手里还拿着一个小鸭子：“勋勋你竟然还有这种东西，好幼稚啊你。”

“那是以前小侄子来的时候买的，你不要得了便宜还卖乖，”吴世勋暴力地弄湿他的头发挤上洗发水开始揉起来，小孩儿立马闭上了眼睛，小脸皱成一团。

头发贴在头皮上的感觉让他很不舒服，刚一冲干净洗发水，就猛的甩头，溅了吴世勋一身水。  
“你属狗的吧？！”他气的站起来，身上的睡衣湿了一片，这让有洁癖的人无法忍受。

伯贤儿知道他的毛病，索性嬉皮笑脸地要把他往浴缸里扯，“那你也再洗一遍嘛。”

吴世勋没想到他力气那么大，一个不防备，真的被扯进去，身上的衣服湿了个透，他瞪着眼前的少年，说不出话来。

简单的一件事弄的磨叽了半天才洗完。吴世勋深刻感受到了养小孩的难处，更加坚定了以后绝对不要孩子的想法。

好不容易两个人都拾掇干净出来，时间都很晚了，吴世勋想早点哄小屁孩去睡觉，就拿出吹风机给他吹头发。伯贤儿老老实实地坐在他的怀里，暖风吹得他  
很惬意，微微眯着眼睛，喉咙里呼噜呼噜的，手里把玩着刚才的玩具小鸭子，一捏还发出了搞笑的声音。  
……就知道小屁孩是不会老实的。

吴世勋去洗漱回来的时候，伯贤儿已经躺在沙发上睡着了，嘴里哼唧着什么，仔细一听却不是在说梦话，他脑袋上又出现了一对儿尖尖的毛绒绒的小耳朵，正一耸一耸的。吴世勋好奇地伸手上去摸了摸，触感很柔软，毛也滑溜溜的——是他刚才洗了半天又吹了半天的功劳。

他得寸进尺地揉了两把，软骨很轻易地随着他的手弯折，手感好极了。他放下手，那耳朵又立了起来，似乎有些不适地抖了抖，又很快跟着均匀地呼吸有规律地耸动。

吴世勋不由自主地露出了温柔的笑，把小人儿打横抱起来送回卧室，他长高的很快，横抱起来更能感觉到他腿弯以下、小腿垂下来挺长一截。

他的小嘴红润润的，也许是偷吃了太多草莓。吴世勋这样想着，那张蛊惑人心的小脸又朝他胸口埋了埋。

吴世勋停了一下，才把他放到床上，盖好被子。

[三]

伯贤这几天越长越高，食量也越来越大，尤其喜欢吃甜食，每当他撒娇说要吃蛋糕的时候，吴世勋总是狠不下心来拒绝，谁能拒绝一个会缠人的小妖精呢？

他总是非常自然地偎着他，软乎乎的小脸在他胳膊上蹭蹭，用那种犯规的、无辜又天真的眼神望着他，像清晨沾染了露水的含苞待放的玫瑰。

伯贤儿现在已经长到他胸口那么高，跟外面背着书包上补习班的高中男孩没什么两样了。前不久吴世勋还在发愁要不要把他送去上初中，现在看来……没什么必要了。他有些怀疑，最近长得这么快的原因是甜食吃的多，或许小妖精是摄入甜食就可以长大吗？

晚上哄睡了伯贤之后，吴世勋看了看账户上的余额揉了揉太阳穴，房贷车贷都要还，特别是这两年他的确有点紧张。  
但家里的经济状况怎么能让小孩子发愁呢？小孩子只负责好好长大就可以了，吴世勋当然不会跟伯贤儿讲。他决定去赚点外快。

现在伯贤儿已经能自由够到家里所有的柜子了，但当他找到了零食正打算舒舒服服地窝在沙发上时，突然感觉少了点什么——平时惯用的‘坐垫’还没回家呢，他一轱辘坐了起来，看了眼时间，气呼呼地去打了个电话。

“你怎么还不回家？”  
“加班。”  
“你这几天都回来的好晚。”伯贤儿气呼呼地威胁说，“我要把你的零食全都吃光了！”

电话那头原本有些吵嚷，忽然隐约飘来一些强烈的音乐声，只一下又消失了，就像蒙住了一层什么似的，他意识到是吴世勋按住了话筒。  
吴世勋压低声音，很快地说了句：“在忙，我回去的时候给你买新的。”

伯贤放下电话，窝在沙发里抱起双臂，眉头不由自主地皱起来，视线刚好落到了小几上摞着的女装杂志上，耳朵竖了起来。

吴世勋回来的时候，手里拿着新买的零食和小蛋糕。一打开门，伯贤儿就趿拉着拖鞋“啪哒”“啪哒”地向他跑过来，像等待主人回家的小宠物一样，吴世勋递出去纸袋：“喏，吃的。”

伯贤儿看都没看，细细地把他打量了一遍，噌的一下往前一凑，踮起脚尖扒拉着他的领口细细地嗅起来，鼻尖在他衣领上蹭来蹭去。

“怎么了？”吴世勋一头雾水，抬着手臂作出类似投降的动作。小动物一样毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他领口，柔软的头发在他脖颈间蹭来蹭去，让他发痒，后退一步靠在了门板上。

“有香水味儿，还有一点酒味儿。”伯贤抬起头，严肃地说，“你去哪里鬼混了？”

吴世勋愣了一下，“你鼻子还挺灵……”但这是什么架势？怎么好像是等在家里的妻子盘问晚归的丈夫一样？说起来，他已经这么高了吗？明明前几天还是个半人高的小孩子，现在……已经完全没办法当做孩子了。

“好啊，你果然去鬼混了！我就知道！”  
“你从哪里学来的这个词……我累了，先去洗个澡。”  
“你不要转移话题，快点回答我！”  
“……小孩子不要问那么多。”吴世勋把一袋子吃的往他怀里一塞，着急逃离现场似的扯开领带丢到一旁，就往洗手间去了。

伯贤怎么想都觉得是他心虚，他侧头看了看穿衣镜，镜子里纤瘦的少年也侧过头看向他。明明已经长大了呀，是身上的卡通睡衣的问题吗？  
他看了一眼很快发出哗啦啦的水声的浴室，努了努嘴，有没有出去鬼混去检查一下就清楚了。

头顶的温水簌簌地洒下，吴世勋正在热气的氤氲中舒适地叹息，突然听到门口有窸窸窣窣的响动。他关掉水正要喊一声看看伯贤儿在干什么，门就哐的一声被暴力打开，伯贤儿手里拿着一根筷子得意地看着他。

吴世勋愣了一下，下意识手忙脚乱地捂着身体，涨红了脸说：“你干什么！”

伯贤倚在门口，穿着件蓝色领的短衬衫，领口敞开了两颗扣，领带松松垮垮地扯到一边，黑色的长裤卷着一边裤腿，露着白嫩的脚踝。吴世勋认出来那是他的高中校服……有一刻他忽然觉得仿佛看到了高中时候的自己，那个拼命想证明自己长大了的、尚不成熟的自己。  
但吴世勋以前穿这衣服的时候穿的规规矩矩，让他穿的七扭八歪不说，他还倚在门口吊儿郎当地看着他，仿佛以前学校门口的小混混，用戏谑的眼神从头到脚地打量了他一遍，甚至最后还吹了个口哨，下了个结论：“不小呀。”

吴世勋还没反应过来，他已经视察完毕，满意地关上门退出去，留下他一头雾水地愣在原地。等他反应过来之后又羞又气，迅速洗完了澡，草草扣了两颗扣子冲出去找小屁孩算账。

“谁让你闯进来的？”越来越没大没小了。

“我检查一下你有没有出去鬼混呀。”

伯贤竟然还穿着他的校服坐在沙发上，悠然自得地看着电视。吴世勋气的牙痒痒：“谁让你穿我的衣服了？你哪里找来的？”

“柜子里。”伯贤儿拉了拉领口，“你之前给我买的衣服有点短了，我就自己找来穿了。”

“给我换下来。”吴世勋皱着眉头，难得语气重了一句。

“不要。”伯贤儿偏要跟他作对，还是一副吊儿郎当的模样，一只脚还放在了沙发上，让吴世勋没气个半死——他是从哪里学来的这幅不三不四的样子。

吴世勋不想承认对方穿着自己校服的样子让他有点无法控制，只能把难以言喻的情绪解释为怒火。他欺身上前，有些凶狠地扒着伯贤儿的衣领往下拉，却恰好露出了漂亮的锁骨，胸口没怎么见过阳光的皮肤莹白如玉，让他恍惚了一下。

而伯贤却一点也不着急的样子，笑着向他凑近：“想干嘛呀？”尾音略略上扬，带了些勾人的味道。

分明是叛逆又挑衅的样子，但他的笑依然看起来很甜，像他吃下的草莓、糖果、奶油慕斯以及所有甜蜜的东西。  
漂亮的脸、无辜又清澈的眼睛、几乎要跟吴世勋碰到鼻尖的距离，所有一切都让这个场景变了味道。

吴世勋吓了一跳，收手就想走人，伯贤拉了他一把，他便倒下来，撑着沙发靠背跟少年四目相对。

伯贤抬起脚来在他只穿着大裤衩的光裸双腿上游走，小巧的脚趾拨开衣料往大腿里钻。为了制伏他，吴世勋把他按住压在了身下，气血上涌让他不由自主地喘息加重：“你再闹——”

“再闹你就如何？”小妖精天不怕地不怕地挑了一下眉。

吴世勋噎住了，好半天说不出话。小妖精扯着他的领口把他拽到眼前来，慢慢地将唇贴上去。

而整个过程中吴世勋都没有反抗——他的精神早已放弃了反抗。小妖精的舌头灵活地钻进来，颇有挑逗意味地同他嬉戏着，在口腔中玩着你追我赶的游戏。吴世勋的脑子里有根弦绷得很紧，似乎马上就要断掉了，这还是他第一次跟人这样亲密，对方竟然还是——

“你成年了吗？”甫一分开，罪恶感就让他问出了口。

“当然，我又不是人类。”伯贤儿笑出了声，回味似的品了品，声音变得极具蛊惑：“你喝酒了，甜的。”

说完，他的嘴唇来到他的下巴，然后是脖子，伸出舌尖在他的喉结上舔了一下。这下，吴世勋脑子里的那根弦彻底断掉了。

吴世勋急切地把他从沙发靠背上按倒放平，欺身上去，把那双不老实的、四处挑逗的双手制住，目光恰巧捕捉到了他领子间斜斜挂着的领带，单手抽了出来，绑住了他的双手。

伯贤无辜地看着他：“你喜欢这样来呀？”

可恶！他到底哪里学来的？哪里学来的！  
吴世勋的怒气和另一种火气快要冲破脑门窜出来了，他捏着他的下巴，有些粗暴地亲了上去。即便技巧有限，但他很快就沉醉在其中，原来接吻是这么一件美妙的事情，让他怎么也做不够，他的皮肤那么滑，让他的手一路从胸口滑到腹部，明明吃了这么多东西，却没见长肉，一门心思地发育骨骼去了，他能数的清一根一根的肋骨，在薄薄的皮肤下脆弱又坚挺，支撑着一个漂亮、天真又诱惑的上天赐予他的神奇的生命。

一个邪恶的思想从他脑子里冒出来——要把他这些天吃掉的一口一口地讨回来。

衣服一件一件地剥落，亲吻落在每一处，让这具身体变得柔软，轻轻地颤抖。他的身体跟普通的人类看起来并没有任何区别，只是当他用身体慢慢地吞咽下一个指节之后，毛茸茸的耳朵又耸了起来，吴世勋一边继续探入了另一根手指，一边稀奇地捏住一只耳朵。

“唔——”小妖精的眼睛中泛起了水汽，同样变得湿润的还有他甜蜜的穴口。

他看起来多天真啊，可是他又主动地迎合着，用被绑缚的手腕越过吴世勋的脑袋环住他的脖颈，凑上双唇去索吻。  
吴世勋没有再忍耐自己，把手指换成了自己蓄势待发的那处，一顶而入，身下纤瘦的身体立马拱了起来，他皱紧了眉头，声音变得痛苦，轻泣了一声：“疼。”

吴世勋轻吻了一下他的唇角以做安抚，动作也缓慢下来，轻轻拍着他的背等他适应。那双一耸一耸的耳朵在他眼前轻颤，他没忍住，低头在那软骨上面轻轻地咬了一口。

效果是超乎预期的。小妖精的身体似乎化成了水，柔软的不像话，他试探着动了两下，只换来急促的喘息，没有了刚才的抗拒。

律动找到了节奏，沙发有规律地吱呀作响。吴世勋不满足于这样，抱着他坐起来，突然的深入让伯贤叫出了声，怨念地瞪了他一眼——这样的眼神显然是没有任何攻击力的，眼尾分明还泛着红潮，湿润的眼睛也被他染上了春意。

他执意地玩弄着那双毛茸茸的耳朵，怀里的身体止不住地颤抖，终于在一次绷紧了之后失去了重心，抽搐着栽倒在他胸口。

吴世勋被突然收紧的甬道一逼，没有预兆地释放在里面。怀里的身体仍然在颤抖，吴世勋从短暂的失神中恢复过来，紧紧地抱着他，温柔地拍打着他的后背。

下身已经变得一片狼藉，难以收拾。吴世勋却暂时想不起头疼这些，抱着伯贤儿去浴室里清洗，没有忍住又来了一遍，这次一路从浴室滚到了床上，小妖精天真又诱惑的眼神让他欲罢不能，被欲望主宰的大脑已经无暇思考，只想死在他身上算了。

接连不断的顶撞让伯贤反复小死过去几次，终于受不了开始叫停。发现没有用，索性用上了尾巴，去刺激那正在麈战的凶器上缘，毛绒绒的触感让吴世勋整个人发麻，没一会儿便缴械投降，埋在他的肩窝里平复着喘息。

谁都没有力气再去清洗一遍，很快他们便沉沉睡去。

等到清晨醒来时，吴世勋很清楚自己没有办法把罪责推给昨天摄入的那点儿微不足道的酒精。伯贤儿仍然在沉睡，带着点儿婴儿肥的柔软脸蛋陷入枕头里，呼呼地睡的正熟，身上布满了昨晚他犯罪的证据。

吴世勋红着脸移开视线，蹑手蹑脚地从床上爬起来。伯贤却已经醒了，拽着他的衣角，睁开眼盯着他看。

“你醒了。”吴世勋努力镇定下来，第一时间又确认了一遍一件重要的事，“你确定你已经成年了？”

伯贤噗嗤一声笑了出来：“我比你大。”

[四]

下了班，吴世勋照例收拾好东西早早起身。同事看到他这么早就走，忍不住八卦道：“最近都走的这么早，莫非是金屋藏娇了？”

吴世勋咳嗽了一声，竟然没有办法反驳。他走在路上，想到家里撅着嘴巴质问他为什么回来的这么晚的小妖精，忍不住加快了脚步，他每天8点钟去打工，现在赶回去先一起吃个晚饭还是来得及的。

两个人就这么从投喂与被投喂关系变成了肉体关系，吴世勋很想整理清楚，却每每总是被引诱，索性放纵自己沉沦其中。

伯贤儿好像没有再长高了，看起来就是十七八岁的模样，但他声称自己已经两百多岁，吴世勋连他的零头都没有……好吧，其实是个老妖精。

然而回来的时候，伯贤儿正倚在沙发上看他买来的那本《安徒生童话》，还一副很新奇的样子，告诉他连他都没见过美人鱼，抛出来一大堆问题：人类是怎么知道有美人鱼的存在的？美人鱼为什么能变成泡沫？它们也是妖精吗？……这种时候又像是小孩。

“你又要回去加班啊？”吃完饭，他果然撅起嘴不开心地勾住他的脚不让走。

吴世勋试图逃脱，还拿出了超大号冰淇淋做贿赂，结果小妖精拿着冰淇淋还不满足，腾出一只手按着他压到沙发上，他只能无奈地靠在后面，伯贤儿跨坐在他面前不紧不慢地吃着冰淇淋。

早知道他力气大，吴世勋逃脱不了，只能好声好气地讲道理：“我得赚钱养家啊。”  
伯贤儿眨了眨眼睛：“钱是什么？”  
吴世勋噎了噎：“是一种必须的东西。”  
小妖精舔了一下快要滴落的冰淇淋，舌尖慢悠悠地打着转，将奶油卷入嘴巴，饶有兴致地问：“就像甜食吗？”  
吴世勋目光停在他的舌尖，听到询问才慢一拍地回过神来，想了想说，“差不多吧，有了钱才能有甜食。”

“哦，好吧。”伯贤儿终于放过他，翻身下来。

吴世勋刚要起身，又被他扯着领带被迫弯下腰来——他吻技越来越娴熟，柔软又甜蜜的嘴唇贴着他的，带着冰冰凉凉的奶油味，刚才还认真舔舐着冰淇淋的灵巧舌头正缠人地卷着他的舌尖嬉戏，他闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛轻刷着他的脸。

伯贤儿用空闲的那只手，伸出食指从吴世勋的领口一路向下划，划过腰带，路过鼓胀起来的位置，轻轻点了点，突然睁开眼睛，眼里尽是狡黠，飞快地离开他的嘴巴，后退回原本的位置：“那你走吧。”

吴世勋骤然从欲望中清醒过来，看着他又开始慢悠悠地舔舐冰淇淋，冰淇淋太大，他的嘴巴又太小，吃的看起来很辛苦。吴世勋扯开了自己的领带扔到一边，“看来你还没吃饱，那我怎么能丢下你就走呢？”

伯贤儿戏谑地瞧着他：“是谁没吃饱啊？”

“冰淇淋这样要吃到什么时候才能吃完，我来帮帮你吧。”吴世勋一颗一颗解着纽扣，低下头在上面咬了一口。

“好吃吗？”

“刚才不是已经尝过了。”吴世勋已经解开了腰带，压了上来，“你也尝尝？”

“我不是已经吃了很多了？”伯贤儿不明所以。

吴世勋抬起他的腿，把松松垮垮的睡裤褪到脚边，用含着冰淇淋的嘴巴含住了他还软着的分身，他没料到吴世勋还有这种招，被刺激地仰着脑袋惊叫出声：“啊！不要，好凉——”

吴世勋离开他，用手指拨弄了一下变得精神的小家伙，调笑道：“这么凉也能起立，你真是很敏感呢。”

“这里要不要也吃一点？”他将冰淇淋抹到了穴口，按揉着往里深入，融化的冰淇淋把那里弄的粘腻又湿滑，很容易便扩张开，微微发颤地吃下三根手指。

第一次他还不懂的时候可是让小妖精吃了不少苦头，而现在——

“呃、你、你怎么——”伯贤儿扭着腰，眼睛很快湿润了，发出既痛苦又难耐的低吟，把没说出口的话吞了下去，再没心思思考。  
——你怎么这么会了。  
吴世勋低低地念叨一句：“也不看是谁教出来的。”认识他之前，他可还是个……

凉凉的冰淇淋让伯贤儿一直紧缩着，吴世勋进入地容易，却被绞的很紧，他也同样感受到了冰凉的触感，让他脑仁发麻。刚动了几下，被夹的差点儿没绷住。

他只得咬紧牙关，略微加快了速度，融化的冰淇淋很快被快速的进出捣的发热，少了凉意，小妖精被按着腰飞快地操弄，嘴里连连续的句子也说不清，很快便丢了一回。

吴世勋把他捞起来，往收拾干净的餐桌上按，从后面重新进入，伯贤儿的睡裤还挂在脚腕上，还是之前买的可爱的草莓图案，跟着他的动作一起晃动。

吴世勋哄着他：“怎么不变出来耳朵了？”

伯贤的耳朵一到失控的时候总是不受控制地变出来，然而吴世勋偏偏很喜欢咬本就敏感的耳朵，结果是让他吃了更多苦头，所以他现在再是被弄的失神的时候也努力控制。

吴世勋觉得无趣，一边继续地大动着，一边往他耳朵边吹气，他被弄的整个人都发颤。

过了一会儿又被翻了个身，整个仰倒在餐桌上，吴世勋把他的腿分别扛在双肩上，抵着入口缓缓进入，一副正要开动的模样。

这回吴世勋动作慢了下来，却很重，一下一下的深入，伯贤儿在餐桌上被顶的往上滑，一会儿又被扯着腿往他的胯间拉，肉体碰撞的声音缓慢却有力。

这个节奏让他愉悦地哼哼着，似乎有些享受，偶尔一记重击又让他颤抖着求饶。吴世勋垂眸看着他泛着潮红的脸，一刻也不想错过。

他忽然想到些什么，抽出来，拿起被搁置在一旁的冰淇淋，往他胸前涂抹。脆弱的乳尖怎么能承受这种刺激，伯贤儿整个人一缩，瞪大了眼睛，张口惊呼。

吴世勋把一大块奶油涂抹上去，学着他舔舐冰淇淋的样子，舌头绕着圈将奶油卷入腹中。伯贤儿整个人颤抖着，呜咽着在他用凉凉的指尖触碰他的肿胀时射了出来，毛茸茸的耳朵终于如他所愿地耸了起来。

吴世勋把他抱起来抵在墙上，这才打算开动的模样，咬着他的耳朵顶了进去，托着他的臀不断的顶撞。

伯贤儿被顶地摇摇晃晃，敏感的耳朵还被他含在嘴里，只得抱紧了他的脖子跟随他起起伏伏，夹紧了身体想让他快点结束。

吴世勋的喘息声越来越粗重，终于在冲刺过后射在里面。结束后他依旧保持着这个动作平复着喘息，低声在他耳边说：“我看你是个狐狸精吧。”

伯贤儿还失神着，瑟缩地往他颈间埋。

等清理过后，吴世勋看了看时间，已经快十点了，晚班基本错过了，手机里躺着无数未接电话，他头疼地不敢去回拨。

而伯贤儿洗完澡已经恢复了精神，懒洋洋地把小脑袋放在他肩上，看着电视，若无其事地问：“还有力气去加班吗？”

“……”吴世勋刚给好友发了短信说改成凌晨的班次，斜眼看着他，“你是不是真会吸人阳气？”

伯贤儿咯咯地笑：“是啊，你怕不怕？”

吴世勋恨恨地在他嘴上用力烙下印记般地亲了一下，“那也没办法。”

深夜，伯贤儿睡的正香，忽然听到了开门的动静。小动物一向敏感，他竖起耳朵，很快爬了起来。

他跟着吴世勋，一路找到了他工作的地方。这里却不是他认知中的办公室，而是灯红酒绿的酒吧夜场，从门口便能看到灯光闪烁着，一大拨年轻人摇晃着脑袋在舞池里摇摆。伯贤儿想要进去，被拦住了要求出示身份证，还说未成年人不得入内。

伯贤儿被赶到一边远远地看着，气鼓鼓的，刚想出一个法子，看到门口大大的“宠物不得入内”标志又只好作罢。

说什么加班，竟然是来这种“未成年人不得入内”的场所。

哼！成人场所还能有什么东西，他早就听说过这种地方，以前有不正经的妖精就经常来城市里说是“找乐子”。

没想到勋勋是这种人！

伯贤在门口蹲了半天，仔细想想又觉得不对，他怎么可能有这么多精力……而且……‘找乐子’也不是每天都要的吧！明明睡下了又爬起来也太夸张。他做了半天思想工作，虽然消耗有点大，还是决定使出了隐身的法术，溜进去看看。

伯贤儿用眼睛四处搜寻了半天，才找到吧台前面的吴世勋，他在熟练地调着酒，板正的工作服在他身上穿的特别好看，酒红色的领结打在领口，整齐的让他无法跟刚刚在家里的扯开领带的他联系在一起。

但是吴世勋本来就是这样的一本正经人，伯贤知道。看来他果然是在努力工作啊——为了养他。

反正已经用了隐身术，伯贤儿索性就一直跟在吴世勋旁边，看着他一杯一杯不厌其烦地调酒，偶尔得闲了自己小酌一杯，表情很愉快——看来他喜欢喝酒，怪不得这几天回来总是带着点酒味——那味道不令人讨厌，跟他的人一样很清冽。

非常偶尔的，也有女人和男人试图跟他搭讪，都被他面色如常不紧不慢地挡了回去。伯贤儿的心情就不开心起来。

到了凌晨五点吴世勋终于下班了，一路走在空无一人的街上。伯贤儿跟在他身后，踩在他的影子上蹦蹦跳跳地走，影子一会儿被拉的很长，一会儿又变得很小，他只能紧紧跟在他身后才踩的着。

突然影子停下了，伯贤儿抬起头，顺着他的目光看到了便利店，眼睛一亮。

吴世勋进去，买了些早餐吃的三明治，伯贤儿最近喜欢的超大号冰淇淋和草莓牛奶，丝毫不知道小妖精本人正快乐地坐在收银台旁边晃着脚。

伯贤儿看着他结账时递给收银员的东西，隐隐约约好像有些明白了，原来这就是钱啊。

买完东西，伯贤儿跟着他一路走回家，看到吴世勋放下鞋往他的房间走才开始慌张，赶忙冲到前面，飞快地掀起被子躺下，撤下了隐身术。

吴世勋走进来亲了亲他的额头，忽然有些疑惑为什么他额头出汗了呢？难道最近太热了？可是这才刚到夏天呀，晚上还好吧？

隔天，伯贤儿认真地跟吴世勋说：“我以后会努力帮勋勋减轻负担的。”

吴世勋看着他今天吃的额外多的小蛋糕，十分怀疑。他搬出来“昨天体力消耗太大”的理由来，才让吴世勋红着脸收回了怀疑的目光。

[五]

吴世勋照旧吃过晚饭就去酒吧打工。酒吧老板金钟仁是吴世勋认识多年的好友，今天难得来了现场，点了杯酒坐在吧台旁边跟他闲聊。没说几句吴世勋就嫌对方妨碍他工作，想赶人走了。

“怎么？这才几点就这么没精神？”金钟仁揶揄他，“你之前说碰到了只妖精，还是真的啊？”

“……”吴世勋偏开头自顾自地低头做事。金钟仁仿佛发现了新大陆一样，见他没有反驳，震惊：“还真是啊？我说你最近怎么突然经济紧张？这是金屋藏娇了？”

“闭嘴吧你。”吴世勋白了他一眼，“少管点闲事才能活得长，在家好好的躺着收钱不好吗。”

“诶，你这人怎么咒人呢！？谁闲的没事来看你了，我是来看新来的驻唱。”金钟仁敲敲桌子，“店长跟我说这人自带吸引力，跟妖精似的，肯定能增加营业额，这才非跟我多要了个职位。”

吴世勋对这倒是不关心，说着风凉话：“你可别拓展什么不该拓展的业务。”

“你说什么呢，我可是正经经营者。”金钟仁把喝完的杯子往他那儿一扔，吴世勋反应快地接了个正着，抱怨道：“你这要是把杯子打碎了可不算我的。”

“算我的行了吧。”听到音乐换了，金钟仁指着舞台让他看，“先别忙了，来看看我们新来的驻唱。”

吴世勋擦好杯子放在架子上，音乐已经潺潺流淌起来，台上打着晃眼的光，让人看的不清晰。慵懒的声音加入到音乐中，漫不经心地撩拨着在座的人。

金钟仁见他似乎听的有些入神，便跟他科普，这歌是去年oxe的边伯贤发表的solo歌曲，un village。见他一脸茫然，还恨铁不成钢地看着他：“你竟然连oxe都不知道吗？他们里面那个金开跳舞跳的好棒，帅气程度不亚于我。”

“这就是你当年把我拐进舞蹈社的原因吗？”吴世勋对这些并不上心，但舞台上的人唱的的确勾人。

当唱到rolling rolling的时候，台上的人不再站桩，开始跟着歌声扭起来。吴世勋也是在这个时候通过光线的变化看清了台上人的脸，他脸色突然一变，而四周也因这扭动而开始有人起哄吹口哨。

吴世勋猛的捉住了金钟仁的肩膀，“他怎么会在这里？”  
金钟仁斜睨了他一眼，“怎么回事，眼睛都直了。是你的小情儿？”  
“……这个词不是这么用的。”

伯贤儿老早就看到了吴世勋，见他终于认出了自己，还故意冲他眨了眨眼睛，眼见着对方脸色变得越来越差。一连唱完几首，到后台卸了妆下来就找到吴世勋，“怎么样，我唱歌还不错吧？”

吴世勋脸色很不好看：“你唱就唱，扭什么扭。”

“不是，这首歌本来的舞蹈动作就是这样啊。”伯贤儿睁着无辜的狗狗眼，辩解道。

“谁让你来酒吧跳艳舞了。”

“啊喂喂喂，你不要连我们酒吧都内涵进来，我们是正经酒吧。”一直在旁边看戏的金钟仁忍不住插话。

吴世勋脸色还没见好转：“你怎么没提前告诉我。”

“你还骗我说你加班呢。”伯贤儿也气鼓鼓的。

“你们确定要上班时间在老板面前吵架吗？”金钟仁又一次忍不住插话，冲着吴世勋眼神暧昧地说，“这位是……你不介绍一下吗？”

“伯贤儿，我的……”吴世勋想了半天，吐出来几个字，“亲戚家的小孩。”

吴世勋不管金钟仁一副“信才有鬼”的表情，又冲伯贤指了指金钟仁，正要介绍，就被伯贤打断了：“我知道你，你是勋勋的发小，金钟仁。”

“这你都知道？”金钟仁瞥了一眼吴世勋，很意外他竟然会讲这么多自己的事情，这不像他啊。  
吴世勋也愣了一下，不过想到对方是妖精，也就没那么震惊了。

等到金钟仁暂时离开的时候，吴世勋才找了个机会好好盘问了一下伯贤儿：“你怎么来这里了？”

“我说好要帮勋勋减轻负担的呀。”

“你出来工作不安全，怎么不想跟我商量一下。”吴世勋耐下性子跟他讲道理。

“为什么不安全？”伯贤儿无辜地看着他，。

吴世勋看着他天真的神色，一时语塞。可能是他以己度人了吧，可是偏偏他还是那种诱惑的表演风格，太危险了。

“而且，勋勋不是在么，我想跟你一起下班。而且我每天只需要唱三首歌，不怎么辛苦的。”伯贤儿抱着他的胳膊，撒娇道。

唔，那好吧。吴世勋妥协了。“你下次不许跳舞了，就站桩纯唱歌好不好。”

“我也没怎么跳呀，我就扭了两下……”  
“就是不许扭！”  
“你太专制了！”  
“你太放肆了！”

领班在一边看了半天，忍不住打断，“你们两个幼不幼稚啊？”

伯贤儿唱歌的任务完成了，就坐在吧台前面静静地看着吴世勋工作。吴世勋给了他一杯柠檬汁，他嫌酸，皱着脸把杯子推开。吴世勋又给他加了点蜂蜜，他便坐在高高的长脚凳上晃着腿，喝着蜂蜜柠檬水，等着他下班。

到后来伯贤有些昏昏欲睡，迷迷糊糊地被吴世勋叫了起来：“准备走了，伯贤儿。”

他揉着眼睛爬起来，吴世勋已经在收拾杯子。换班的人也已经在帮忙。他打了个哈欠，清醒起来。

这时候来了个大腹便便的客人，跟金钟仁一起进来，点了杯威士忌，坐下正要谈生意。那人刚刚坐下，看到从侧门出来的吴世勋，叫住他：“诶？吴世勋？”

吴世勋停下来看了他一眼，没有认出来。

“是我啊，陆仁嘉，高中一个班的，不记得了？”那人试图唤起吴世勋的记忆，结果吴世勋仍然是一副埋头思索的表情，他索性换了个角度，“姜乙你记得吧，我是她男朋友。”

吴世勋的表情终于有了点起伏，愣了愣，应了一声：“哦。”

“没想到竟然会在这种情形碰到……真是让人意外啊。”陆仁嘉打量着他刚换下来叠放在一边的工作服，感叹了一句，“在这里工作很辛苦吧。”

金钟仁不动声色地皱了一下眉，笑了一声，“陆总跟世勋认识啊，他是我哥们儿，没事过来帮了下忙。”

吴世勋虽然想起来了这么个人，却不太想跟他叙旧，随口说道：“还行吧，我准备走了，下次再聊。”

“哦对了，我们班打算办一个同学聚会的，正巧碰上你了，你也来吧，就在这个周末。”陆仁嘉快速地抽出一张名片，找了只笔在上面写了点什么递给他。

“我就不……”吴世勋跟班里的同学也不算熟，正打算拒绝，陆仁嘉却已经把名片塞到了他手里，“哎，你这人从前就内向，现在刚好我跟小金总生意上也有些往来，以后说不好还要见面的，多走动走动也是好的。”

回家的路上，伯贤儿一直撇着嘴。原本打算开开心心地一起回家，结果让那个读不懂气氛的胖子一搅和，气氛突然变得低沉了。

伯贤儿打量着吴世勋的脸色，忍不住问道：“姜乙是谁？”

吴世勋看了看他：“你不是连金钟仁都知道。”

“唔……可我也不是什么都知道。”伯贤儿看着他，“怎么？是你不想提的人吗？”

“也没有……”吴世勋淡淡地说，“是没必要提的人。”

果然是有什么他不知道的事情。伯贤儿见他没有继续要说下去的意思，也没再追问，只是问了一句：“那聚会你要去吗？”

“去吧。”吴世勋犹豫了一下，“虽然是我以后不用见面的人，但钟仁还要跟他有往来，他都这么说了，我也不能完全不给面子。”

“人类真是麻烦。”伯贤儿哼了一句。

“姜乙是谁啊？”伯贤儿趁着吴世勋去上班的时候，偷偷地拨通了金钟仁的电话。

“勋勋没跟你说过啊？”金钟仁故意吊他胃口。  
“你怎么也叫勋勋了？”  
“我怎么就不能叫勋勋呢？”  
“不行，你不许叫。”伯贤儿严肃地警告他。

“为什么？”  
“你这么叫的话他会吐的。”  
金钟仁想了想那个场景，确实如此，只好作罢。“吴世勋怎么没有跟你交代吗？”

“没有啊。”  
“那我说了岂不是出卖了他。不行不行。”  
“你这么说了的话，已经是暗示我他们有点什么的意思了吧？”伯贤儿脑筋转的很快，“前任？”

“啊不，吴世勋他完全就是个母胎solo嘛。”金钟仁说完就捂住了嘴，“完了完了，你可别说是我说的。”

“那姜乙到底是干嘛的？”

“是高中的时候，世勋他大张旗鼓追求过的对象。”

[六]

吴世勋如约来到了同学聚会现场，这个聚会是陆仁嘉组起来的，也果然如同他的风格，定了个浮夸的酒店。

吴世勋进来的时候还被拦了一下，因为原本这里是必须穿正装才能入场的，而他穿的是T恤，虽然好歹穿了件黑裤子，然而实在谈不上正式。但门童看了一眼他，犹豫了一下竟然把他放进去了。直到坐下来看到周围的人的打扮，他才恍然明白刚才为什么被拦了一下。

“咦？世勋xi竟然也来了。”  
“好难得啊，感觉世勋以前就不喜欢参加这样的活动。难道是因为今天……”  
旁边的人截住了话头：“啊，今天难得这么齐人呢。当年世勋在学校里人气很高呢，在棒球队也是主力选手吧，可惜后来不打了。”  
“没错呀，世勋果然现在看气质也是不一样的，怪不得穿休闲装都没被拦住。”

坐他旁边的人是以前棒球队的朋友，好心地提醒他：“说起来，没人告诉你今天要穿正装出席的吗？”

“没有。”吴世勋看了一眼正在跟别人相互敬酒的陆仁嘉，有些明白过来——这人就是故意想让他出丑的吧。他还以为他是真的热情邀请，不想驳了他面子，才勉强来参加了这种自己并不适应的活动。

吴世勋仔细思考了一下自己到底有哪里得罪了对方，却百思不得其解。就算是因为姜乙，可他并没有跟姜乙交往过啊。

正想着，姜乙姗姗来迟，穿着一条抹胸长裙入了场，身后拖着长长的群摆。她脸上挂着自信的笑容，仍然像以前一样高傲而不可侵犯的模样。

“怪不得你以前对她那么着迷。”棒球队朋友悄悄跟他感叹了一句，“你是不是就喜欢这种高不可攀的类型？”

吴世勋噎了一下，却也没有反驳他。

现在想起来，他一开始并不知道姜乙是这样的。她像公主一样，一直摆出一副高高在上的姿态，当然她足够有资本高傲，但吴世勋第一次见到她的时候，并不是那样。他也并不是因她所有那些傲人的资本而喜欢她。

从回忆中回过神来，姜乙已经摆着甜蜜又矜持的笑容走到陆仁嘉身边亲近地交谈，仿佛这场聚会的主人公一样。而后眼神又不经意地掠过了他，惊讶地掩住嘴巴，“世勋？你怎么也来了？”

吴世勋知道她在装，有些懒得配合，只答了一声“嗯”。

“我以为你不会来呢，今天是……”她犹豫了一下，打住，“没什么，真是好久不见了。”

吴世勋哪能到现在还没读出气氛，所有人都在有意无意地暗示。今天估计不是他俩的订婚宴就是什么精心安排的求婚场合。而他现在即便表现的这么淡漠，估计也被人理解成心里不平。

他去了趟洗手间，思筹着要不要趁机走掉算了，却忽然看到了姜乙。

“你答应过我不会说出去的。”姜乙双手环抱在胸前，扬着头冲他说。

“我没说。”

“你现在又来做什么，你后悔了吗？”她目光微闪。

吴世勋揉了揉太阳穴，认真地跟她说：“你想的太多了。我还想问你为什么陆仁嘉非要邀请我来。”

“是他邀请的你？”姜乙皱着眉头，看着他，冷笑一声，“你果然还是那样，他们都说是我太高傲了，可分明是你——吴世勋，你凭什么这么傲？你有什么资本这么对我？陆仁嘉的条件比你好一万倍，就算你当初没有拒绝我，我最终也会选择他！”

“想让他们以为是你甩了我的，不是你吗？”吴世勋不太能理解她的脑回路。

“先招惹我的人，不是你吗？”她依然倔强道。

“姜乙，你一开始为什么不否认。”吴世勋看着她，“你知道我一开始找的人就不是你。”

“都是你的错！你怎么会认错人？那你要找的那个人为什么从来没出现过？谁知道那是真的存在的人还是你当时追我的借口？”她有些歇斯底里，眼神透着十足的怨恨，“哦对，你也是用同样的借口拒绝我的——用一个根本不存在的理由？你不觉得很好笑吗？我们高中有一个和我长得一模一样的人？哪里有这样的人？你以为这是什么小美人鱼救了王子的童话故事吗？”

她终于恢复平静，一字一顿地跟他说：“是你欠我的，你必须闭上嘴，老老实实地见证完他的求婚过程。陆仁嘉请你请的没错，你就应该做我们幸福的旁观者，这是你欠我的。”

姜乙走后，吴世勋无语地摇了摇头，最后还是没有溜走。  
算了，只是吃顿饭而已。他也不是在意别人眼光的人，如果在意，他也不会任别人谣传了这么久。

然而当他刚刚回到包房，忽然一个女人挽上了他的手，亲昵地叫他：“亲爱的。”吴世勋目瞪口呆，一时没有反应过来。错愕地盯着对方看了一会儿，忽然发现她莫名的熟悉，看起来无辜而天真的下垂眼，微微翘起的唇角，唇边还有一颗熟悉的小痣。

阿、西。不会吧。

吴世勋盯了她半天，对方却始终没有回头跟他对视，而是忙着跟旁边的朋友自我介绍：“你们好呀，我是世勋的女朋友，白贤。”

陆仁嘉愣了一下，明显没有认出她来，说：“原来世勋有女朋友了呀，早说呀，我就一起邀请过来了。”言外之意还是在说她怎么不请自来。

伯贤儿笑着说：“是呀，我想着世勋的同学也不会这么小气的，就跟过来了。不过我也是来了才知道是这么正式的场合，还好我临时去找了条裙子穿呢，我听说不是同学聚会么？”

“对，是同学聚会。”陆仁嘉干笑着。虽然说是同学聚会，但在场的人都很清楚这其实是什么场合。

吴世勋凑近伯贤的耳朵，轻声问：“你哪里找的裙子。”

伯贤儿冲他眨了眨眼睛：“仙度瑞拉需要找精灵教母祈求南瓜马车和水晶鞋，可我自己就是精灵啊。”

他没有穿姜乙穿的那种拖地长裙，而是一件及膝的短礼服，看着很俏皮可爱。完全看不出来是个男孩子。

吴世勋盯着他看了半天也看不出什么破绽，就想到或许他还有能变成女人这种能力？

他不愧是妖精，变成女孩子也能轻易地吸引所有人的目光。同学们的关注点开始落到这个突然从天而降的“世勋女友”的身上，毕竟求婚是所有人都提前知道的事情，相比之下显得没有那么意外了。姜乙即便有些不忿，也不好表现出来，只能若无其事地继续跟陆仁嘉表现着恩爱。

于是求婚就这么平平淡淡地发生了，如同预计的一样，大家欢呼着鼓掌祝福，准新娘感动落泪。

伯贤儿看着其他人都在鼓掌，也跟着一起鼓掌，却心不在焉地凑到吴世勋耳边说起了悄悄话：“我怎么觉得她好像早就知道了呀。”

吴世勋不置可否。她当然早就知道了，就是不知道现在的发展是不是如她所愿。

“世勋呐，她的确挺漂亮的。”  
最后伯贤儿在他耳边说了这句话，让他忽然有些不知所措。

他是什么意思？

散场之后，两人一起走在回家的路上。伯贤没有急着变回来，还穿着那件小礼服蹦蹦跳跳地走在路上。

“你怎么突然来了，还变成这个样子？”吴世勋问他。

“来给你撑场子啊。”伯贤笑着拉着他的手晃来晃去，虽然已经长大了，他却依然保留着所有小孩子的习惯。

吴世勋看着他的脸，他变成女生的样子和之前好像没有什么不同，连唇边的痣的位置都一模一样……他以前怎么没觉得这颗痣这么眼熟呢？想到这里，吴世勋忽然问他：“我以前是不是见过你？”

伯贤没有听懂：“怎么了，这是什么古早搭讪方式？”

“或者，你更喜欢我变成这个样子？”‘她’凑近他的耳朵吹了一口气，吴世勋脸色又变红了，这还没到家呢他怎么又开始了。

回到家，吴世勋仍然还在刚才的疑惑中没有走出来，追问道：“你是不是可以经常变成女的？”

伯贤给了他一个大大的笑容，拉着他的手伸进裙下，让他摸到了……  
吴世勋：“……”

“怎么回事？你好像很失望呀？”伯贤儿眼神带着调侃地看着他，不知道什么时候解开了腰间系的蝴蝶结，握在手里甩来甩去。

“说什么呢。”

伯贤儿朝他耳朵吹了口气：“那你是喜欢姜乙那样高冷的女孩子，还是白贤这样活泼可爱的女孩子呢？”

他现在还是女孩子的模样，头发吹成了可爱的蛋糕卷，垂在肩上，随着他的动作弹起来，跃动着。吴世勋有些晃神，深吸了一口气，埋在他的发间，“我当然——喜欢你。”

伯贤儿满意地勾起嘴角，在他嘴边亲了一下。

“你怎么还不变回去。”

“你不是喜欢这样吗？”伯贤儿冲他笑着，还转了个圈，“是不是变得彻底一点才更好？”

“没有，这样就很好。”他赶紧打住他乱七八糟的想法，按住他的肩膀，“但还是原来的伯贤儿更好。”

“真的？”

“真的。”吴世勋忍不住道，“是不是谁跟你说什么了？”

“你怕我知道什么吗？”

吴世勋犹豫了一下，姜乙的事情是没什么，但他答应过她不会说出事实。既然不是事实，那不说当然更好。

伯贤儿是只妖精，对他来说，这里的一切是不是只是像游戏一样？吴世勋始终拿不准他的态度，他一直笑嘻嘻的，好像什么事情在他眼里都不算事情。人类的事情他有很多不知道的，可也比他想象的知道的多。如果不是他恰巧收留了他，那么伯贤儿现在会在哪里、跟谁在一起呢？

伯贤儿并没有追问，像往常一样故意在他眼前若有若无地勾引着，他的裙子不长，随便一个转圈便能露出好多光景。其实他也不需要怎样刻意，他对吴世勋来说天生就有无穷的吸引力，而他偏偏又这样刻意。  
而且屡试不爽。吴世勋又一次上了勾，陷入他织好的网里，无暇分神。

小礼裙终于完成了它的使命，灯光暗下，一切又笼罩在黑暗中，只余下细碎的声音在黑夜里暧昧不明。

或许伯贤儿也并不在意事实。吴世勋这样想。

[七]

吴世勋做了一个梦，梦里他回到了高中。

梦中有两个他。一个他在赛场上冷静地击球，鲜花和欢呼声围绕着他；一个他孤独地徘徊在街角，像无家可归的人。

“这不是世勋吗，怎么不回家？”有认识的人跟他打招呼。

他并没有回答这个问题，只是沉默地打了个招呼。很快从容易遇到熟人的学校后街离开。

他的家其实不算是他的家。他是被收养的孩子，甚至于被收养的时候他已经七八岁了，是稍微懂点事的年纪了。  
尽管爸妈对他已经称得上是不错，但很多时候他仍然觉得自己是多余的那一个，哥哥和他们才是真正的一家三口，而他只是寄宿者。  
小时候他曾经因为太想养一只流浪狗而恳求过家人，但被强烈地反对了。那几天他无意地听到爸妈吵架，妈妈烦躁地抱怨说是已经有一个累赘了，这还想再带个累赘来。  
后来他再也没有提过任何要求。

他走着走着，走到了无人的巷子。路灯坏了几个，脚下的路变得黑暗起来，他停下来，转过身决定换条路走。

“哟，这不是吴世勋吗？”一个小混混模样的人从转角走了出来，手里还把玩着一根木棒。他身后还跟着几个人，一副来者不善的样子。

吴世勋停下脚步，攥紧了书包背带，后退了两步。

“别看世勋不爱说话，他其实上学那会儿人气挺高的。”金钟仁说，“不过也因为这样，有群混小子看他不顺眼，有事没事找他茬。”

“勋勋是个看起来很孤独的人。”伯贤说。

“啊，你看出来了。”金钟仁犹豫了一下，告诉他，“不知道世勋跟你说过这个没，其实他是被收养的孩子，他本身也不爱表达，所以就更孤僻。他需要自己的空间，在这个空间里他才有足够的安全感，告诉自己‘我谁都不需要’。”

伯贤儿趴在吧台上，耳朵耷拉下来。

“咳咳，这个也不一定，我感觉他挺需要你的。”金钟仁赶忙补救，“以前他还说要养只宠物……啊我不是说你是宠物的意思。”

越说越错，金钟仁赶紧停下，转移话题，“说回刚才，不是有一群小混混想找他茬吗，有一次放了学吴世勋不想回家，在校外徘徊的时候，刚好被那帮人堵上了。”

“然后呢？”伯贤儿赶忙问。

“然后，他的女神就从天而降了。”

“你们怎么一群人欺负一个呀？”

吴世勋抬起头，顺着声音来源看到了坐在墙头的女孩子。她穿着他们学校的制服，长发飘飘，不待吴世勋细看，她便一跃而下。

最前面那个挑事的愣了一下，笑起来：“怎么还有女的帮你出头，吴世勋你怂不怂。”

挡在吴世勋前面的是个漂亮的女生，眼睛清澈灵动，嘴巴一动，很俏皮的模样，吴世勋便注意到了嘴边的那颗小痣。

“比你们一群人欺负一个的好吧。”她扬了扬头，“给你们机会逃跑，不然我就不客气了。”

“我倒要看看一个臭丫头能怎么样。”

“长得倒还挺漂亮的，别打脸啊兄弟们。”小混混们之中发出了一阵爆笑。

吴世勋见他们要冲上来，连忙冲到前面把替他出头的女生挡在身后，跟她说：“你别管我，快走吧。”

女生笑了笑：“勋勋好贴心呀。”

“你认识我？”他愣了一下。

“我是来帮你的呀。”她冲他眨了眨眼，捂住他的眼睛把他推到一边。

吴世勋被这股力量推的一个踉跄，没有预料到她的力气这么大，他的眼前被什么东西遮挡了一下，好像是她的长发，绸缎似的从他眼前飘了过去。

等他看清楚状况时，那几个人一个一个地或捂着腿或按着胳膊，叫着疼倒在地上了。

“你……”吴世勋着实被惊到了。然而地上的小混混却好像经历了一场恶战，领头的那个抱着胳膊冲他说：“没见过这么能打的女的，这回放你一马。”

女孩冲着他按了按手腕关节，威胁道，“看来还没打服。”

那群人脸色一变，灰溜溜地跑掉了。

“你是怎么做到的？”吴世勋分明觉得那只是一瞬间的事情，可那些人不觉得奇怪吗？他们真的只是打了一架？

“我可是合气道高手。”她咧着嘴笑了笑，背过身去，像只是路过了一下那样走掉了，脚底轻盈地走了。 

“你叫什么名字？”他赶忙问道。

“不重要。”她回头摆了一下手，“下次再见啦。”

吴世勋猛的惊醒，摸了摸身边，已经没有了伯贤儿的影子。他揉了揉太阳穴，爬起来洗了把脸，看了看镜子中的自己，有些清醒了。

他打听了很久学校里有没有打架厉害的女孩子，没人听说过这么个人，后来偶然有人把姜乙指给他看，说那是校花，他才发现那张脸就是他见过的那一个。  
但那不可能是姜乙，到最后他才发现这一点。

此刻他无比清醒，哪里会这么巧就有一个长相一模一样的人呢……有谁能有这个本事，变成其他人的脸呢？

吴世勋找遍家里，也没有看到伯贤，打电话问金钟仁：“你今天在酒吧？他是不是过去了？”

“刚才来过，已经走了。”金钟仁回答道。  
“走了？什么时候？”吴世勋急忙问。  
“有一两个小时了。”金钟仁愣了愣，说，“他没回家吗？”

吴世勋挂了电话，换上衣服匆匆出了门。

伯贤从前听说，人类是会做梦的，而妖精并不会。

但他睡着的时候，也确实想起了很久以前的事情。梦是这样的吗？他恍然间有些开心，他是真的变成人类了吗？

可并不是吴世勋喜欢的人类。  
即便小美人鱼真正变成了人类，王子仍旧会爱上公主。

梦中的场景是一个便利店，依然是无人的街角，昏黄路灯下。是他跟吴世勋第一次见面的那个场景。

“小狗狗，你走丢了吗？”漂亮的小男孩摸着它的脑袋，拿着买的香肠喂给它吃。

他温柔地问他是不是走丢了，把他带回家，向父母哀求能不能养他；然后抱歉地跟它告别，放学后依然偷偷来喂他。

那是他印象中的吴世勋，是非常温柔和有爱心的人，所以当伯贤儿又一次找到吴世勋的时候，他毫不怀疑，他仍然会收留他。

那只是他妖生短暂的一段，他也只是不巧被其他妖精打伤了，才不得已在人类的世界游荡。后来的很长一段时间里，他慢慢恢复，而他只认得吴世勋一个人，便悄悄地跟在他旁边，好奇地看着他都在做什么。

人类原来还要上学，还要考试。他跳到树上，歪着头看着吴世勋在里面皱着眉头做试卷，有些疑惑。

他是透过吴世勋学会了人类世界是怎样的，尽管那也只是冰山一角。

吴世勋常常一个人在公园的秋千上荡来荡去，拖着不想回家。  
偶尔金钟仁会跟他一起玩，但很快便被家长揪着耳朵叫回了家。他更多的时候，是孤单的坐在那里的，有时候看着其他家长带着小朋友在玩滑梯，而他总是一个人，还有一次一个人滑下去，磕到了鼻头。

伯贤儿顿时从草丛里蹿了出来，吴世勋掐着嘎吱窝抱起他：“诶，你在这里呐，小狗狗。”

伯贤儿“汪”了一声，伸出粉色的小舌头舔了舔他的鼻尖。

“好痒呀。”吴世勋笑着往后躲。伯贤儿索性舔了个干净，一不留神把人给扑倒在地上。

少年躺在地上抱着小狗，鼻尖的伤口已经愈合，他浑身脏兮兮却很开心地说：“有你在真是太好啦。不过要是能变成人就更好了。”

伯贤儿“汪”了一声作为回答。

不知不觉他看着吴世勋从小学升到高中，他的身体也终于恢复的差不多了。

他溜回了妖精世界，去找长老询问了变成人类的方法，但那些方法也跟其他的变形术没有什么区别，维持不了多久，而且需要参照物。

伯贤儿在世勋的学校门口转了转，想找个参照路。正好是放学时间，学生们陆续出来，他看到个长得漂亮的人类就变成了她的样子，这个人类穿着裙子，看起来比裤子好看多了。他大摇大摆地穿着水手服在大街小巷间逛。

很快他便发现了被堵在小巷里的吴世勋，过去解救了他，可是他变身的时间快到了，只能匆匆跟他告别。

伯贤儿不怎么记得住人类的脸，下次跟他见面的时候，又用了其他的样子，然而吴世勋是认不出来的。

他却乐此不疲，喜欢用各种样子跟吴世勋相遇，悄悄地帮他。

直到某天，他见到吴世勋经常跟一个女孩子在一起——这时候他已经知道为什么有些学生穿裙子、另一些穿裤子了。而他也越来越难接近他了，吴世勋并不是轻易跟陌生人搭话的类型，而伯贤儿对他来说永远是陌生人，即便他每次都会说：“下次再见。”。

「他应该不需要我了吧。」伯贤儿变回原型趴在公园的长椅上，吴世勋也已经很久没有一个人出现在这里了。

很久以后已经能真正变成人类的伯贤儿翻开那本童话书，看到了小美人鱼的结局。

在童话的世界里，小美人鱼变成泡沫飞走了。  
在伯贤的故事里，他回到了自己的世界。

[八]

回到了自己的世界之后，伯贤才偶然间真正学会了变成人类的法术。这忽然勾起了他埋藏在心底的那一点儿不甘。

起初他只是想回来看一眼吴世勋怎么样了。过去他看着他从小学读到高中，长成漂亮而有人气的少年，现在他应该是个成年人了。

他的确成长的很好，明明还是同样的五官，却显得更成熟了，相比那时青涩漂亮的脸，现在看起来要更帅气。只是看背影就会心动的帅气。  
吴世勋背对着他，在便利店里挑东西，他的肩很宽，像所有成熟的男人那样——不，比他们更有魅力。

但他却仍然像以前一样孤僻。

从前的伯贤儿想：「我想一直陪着他，这样他就不会那么孤独了」。而现在他已经长大了。  
孤独的小孩长大了，长成了孤独的大人。

一种名为心疼的情绪在心中升起时，伯贤儿忽然明白了，这种从过去一直延续到现在的、持续的关注和陪伴意味着什么。

所以这一次，他更清楚自己想要的是什么了。物种不同又有什么大不了的，他是个妖精，最擅长的就是勾引，他有把握让吴世勋离不开自己。

人类成长需要很多很多的养分，妖精也不例外，支撑这样强大的法术需要很多的能量支撑，而他的能量来源于甜食。起初他只能变成几岁大的小男孩儿，如愿以偿地赖上了吴世勋，努力地长大，重新拾起“人类世界初级认知”这门课程。

当他读到了小美人鱼的童话，起初的胜券在握又有了些动摇。说到底他已经铩羽而归了一次了。

他们妖精，其实不懂爱情。勾引人类也是出于从先辈就开始赖以谋生的本能。

他的不安终于印证，姜乙又一次出现了。

“你是昨天的女孩子？”咖啡厅里，姜乙放下手里的杯子，怀疑地打量着他。

“是啊，”伯贤儿懒懒地靠在沙发上，对桌上苦苦的饮料并没有什么兴趣。酒吧下午刚刚营业没多少人，他去唱了首歌，顺便跟金钟仁打探点事情，没想到被同样来打探事情的姜乙撞上了。

一模一样的脸，原本没有什么好追问的，但他昨晚的装扮实在太天衣无缝，让姜乙感到震惊，不由得笑了一声：“吴世勋也没必要吧，找个男的来假装女朋友。”

伯贤皱了皱眉头，看着她：“谁说是假的了——”

“难道你跟吴世勋是那种关系？”

“关你什么事，你不是都要结婚了。”

“你要是真觉得不关我事，就不会坐在这里了。”

“是你先找的我。”伯贤拖着下巴，语气依旧懒散，“虽然我理解勋勋这样的人的确会让人放不下，但你都要结婚了，还赖着他不太好吧。”

“谁赖着他了！”姜乙语气急了起来，“我只是有些好奇，他那时候死活要找到那个女生，到底是什么样的人让他终于打消了这个念头。”

“哪个女生？”伯贤下意识地接了一句，话音刚落，自己就明白过来。

这是个他们都听过的故事，姜乙终于如愿地说完了她的台词，见伯贤儿毫无反应，又补了一句：“没想到他的眼光变了这么多。”

伯贤儿打了个哈欠：“你说完了吧，我要回去睡觉了。”

从前的伯贤对姜乙没有什么概念，只知道当她出现在吴世勋身边时，他有一种重要的东西被抢走了的感觉。可这一次，姜乙身边已经有了别人，当在聚会上看到盛装的她时，伯贤儿脑海中童话里邻国公主的形象终于具像化。

公主已经要嫁给别人了，吴世勋是怎样的心情呢？他一向不太表露出来，现在伯贤也猜不透他到底怎么想，但比起自己来说，他果然更喜欢穿裙子的女孩子吧，不然昨晚他也不会那样激动。

对他来讲，自己到底意味着什么呢？

吴世勋出去找了一大圈，将要失去他的恐惧萦绕在心头，他带他去过的地方并不多，他想不到还能去哪里找。然而当他渐渐失去希望地回到家时，却看到伯贤儿在他的房间睡的正香。

吴世勋屏住呼吸走向前去摸了摸他的头，失而复得的感觉让他一瞬间心头的大石头落地，力气一松懈，坐在他床边，握着他的手不敢松开。

伯贤是在翻身的时候醒来的，趴在他被子上睡着的吴世勋也接着被惊醒。

“这么紧张做什么？”

“我害怕像之前一样，再也找不到你。”吴世勋捉住了他的手，紧紧盯着他道。

伯贤儿看着他，明白过来他已然想通了这一切，但他的内心却意外地平静。

多年前，伯贤儿最希望的就是吴世勋能认出他，可是他没有。  
而现在，本该是多年的不甘被抚平的时刻，可他却觉得讽刺。他付出的所有努力，原来都比不过随手幻化的一个影子。

他抽回手，说：“我不是你念念不忘的那个女孩，我不是她。”

吴世勋皱起眉头，似乎有些不解，“你明明就是，为什么要这么说？”

伯贤缓缓道：“我见过姜乙，随手变成了她的样子而已。或许那刚好是你喜欢的样子，但那也不是原本的我。吴世勋，你所谓的女神，她根本就不存在。”

他终于在吴世勋那张一贯淡漠的脸上看到了焦灼，他脸色变了几番，最后张了张嘴巴：“你是觉得追逐一个根本不存在的人的我，很可笑是吗？”

沉默。

“你真是不公平。”吴世勋看着他，“我没有把你当作任何其他人，你或许不是她，但她是你的一部分、一个影子。我只是个平凡的人，在我平凡的一生中偶然间触碰到你的一角，如果你没有主动出现在我面前，那我耗费一生也不可能找到你。但对你而言，这一切可能只是个无足轻重的插曲吧。”

“我不知道你的世界是怎样的，你想离开的时候随时可以离开，你想找到我的时候也随时可以找到我。”吴世勋顿住，“既然这样，那你一开始就不该来找我。”

伯贤沉默地听完了他的话，忽然笑了一下：“原来……你也在不安啊。”

“是啊，你是个任意妄为的妖精，我拿什么来拴住你。”索性已经说到这份上，吴世勋也顾不上那点儿竭力维持的自尊心，一股脑儿地把心事全都倒了出来，“你们妖精是不是都这样，把人的心玩弄的团团转，还事不关己地踩上几脚。”

“原来我这么可恶啊，那你怎么还不把我扫地出门。”伯贤儿难得看到他这副模样，忍不住想多逗弄一会儿。

“我……”吴世勋的语气一下子软下来，带着祈求，“我不能没有你。”

如果这个场景给整天恨铁不成钢的长老看去，一定会欣慰地表示伯贤儿已经成为一个优秀的妖精了。然而现在伯贤儿没有功夫自豪，他整个人都像是飘到天上，被软软的云彩包围，幸福地只想打滚。

但有些话必须要先说清楚，他咳嗽两声，严肃地说：“谁说我要离开你了。”

吴世勋的眼睛终于又亮了起来，伯贤儿被他紧紧抱住，心里熨贴极了，但他还没有忘记给自己澄清，说着说着鼻头有些发酸：“勋勋呐，我也不是那么厉害的妖精，为了再见到你，我真的很努力很努力。”

“你什么都不跟我讲。”吴世勋撇着嘴道。

“你也什么都不说。”伯贤儿不甘示弱地回敬道。

“我就说一次，你听好了。”吴世勋凑到他耳边，轻轻说了他早该说出的那三个字。

“你们两个一定要在这闪瞎我的钛合金……”金开看着两个在工作场合大摇大摆地秀恩爱的人，一句话卡在喉咙里。算了算了，还是别把自己也骂进去了。

“我不是刚唱完一场在中场休息嘛。”伯贤儿理直气壮道。

“你坐在吧台这里影响吴世勋工作，走开走开。”

“哼，你是想利用勋勋的色相多卖出去几杯，我就要在这儿看着。”伯贤儿冲他吐吐舌头。

“你坐这儿都有好几个顾客偷偷给你送酒了，你没看到那边桌子有人冲你抛媚眼吗？吴世勋都开始释放冷气吓跑了好几个顾客了！快给我回后台！”金开把牙齿咬的咯咯作响。

“我哪有。”吴世勋瞥了他一眼，“你可别想找借口克扣我工资。”

“……得，你们两个一起我说不过。”金开只要偃旗息鼓，转移话题，“说起来，你家vivi不是寄养在我姐家之前还以为弄丢了吗，还好找到了，这两天给托运过来，你记得周末去接一下。”

吴世勋的白眼瞬间变成了惊喜：“真的？”

伯贤儿不满地问：“vivi是谁？”

“哦塞昏没跟你说啊，他养的小狗。”

伯贤儿瞬间僵硬了，目光如炬地看向吴世勋——没想到这家伙看着挺老实，外面竟然有别的狗！

（The End）


End file.
